A vehicle including a rotating electrical machine and a plurality of transmission mechanisms is conventionally well-known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology of a control device of a transmission including a first transmission gear train provided on a first input shaft, a second transmission gear train provided on a second input shaft, and a motor which relatively applies torque between the first and second input shafts. The control device of the transmission of Patent Literature 1 described above is configured to control torque and a rotational speed of the motor to shift an engine output to a next gear while the engine output is decreased and recover the engine output to an original value when the shift is finished in an active gear shift system.